


I Love You So, So Much

by galoots



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: For the dialogue prompt "I love you so, so much"





	1. Donald to Scrooge

Three hundred forty-seven, three hundred forty-eight, three hundred forty-nine, three hundred– a tug on his broadcloth coat broke his concentration and made him lose count. 

“Unca Scrooge?” 

Scrooge glanced away from the gold he was counting towards the duckling tugging insistently on his coat. “Unca Scrooge is busy counting coins.” No doubt his nephew wanted to play with the shiny golden discs he found so enchanting and, while Scrooge would normally jump at the chance to encourage Donald’s burgeoning entrepreneurial skills, he had learned his lesson after Donald had swallowed them last time. “Remember we talked about this. Money isn’t a toy. Why don’t you play with that model train Unkie Scrooge bought you, ok?” 

Now… where was he? Three hundred forty-eight, three hundred forty-nine– another tug more urgent this time. Scrooge brushed the coins to one side before turning to look at his nephew; it was clear he wouldn’t be getting this task done. “What is it, laddie?”

“Can I sit on your lap while you work? I wanna watch.” 

Scrooge tried to contain his excitement at the request. It had become routine for him to bring Donald into the office, but he usually entertained himself with toys and games while Scrooge went about his business. Scrooge did his best to impart the odd business lesson along the way but, for the first time, Donald was showing interest in his work unprompted. 

Play it cool, old boy. Best not frighten him off now. With a grunt, Scrooge bent down to lift Donald and place him on his lap. “Remember, coins aren’t for eating.” 

“I know, Unca Scrooge.” Donald wiggled in his uncle’s lap as he made himself comfortable. “What are those papers?”

Scrooge picked up the papers Donald pointed to and shuffled them into a neat stack in his hands. “These are financial ledgers. This is how Unkie Scrooge keeps track of the debts other people owe him.”

“Why’s ‘zat?” Donald mumbled around the thumb in his beak. 

“So Uncle Scrooge can charge interest and make more money over time.”

“More money then you already have?”

“Well, yes.” Maybe Donald was still too young to grasp the importance of wealth. Scrooge found it quite difficult to reason with a child about the glorious benefits of capitalism. 

“I’m gonna get a job and earn lots of money for you Unca Scrooge.” 

Scrooge chuckled maybe Donald was getting it after all. “You can get a job when your older, lad. The best part is the money you work for you get to keep yourself!” 

“But…” Donald frowned, “I want to give it to you!”

“Why’s that, sweetheart?”

“’Cause… money makes you happy. And I want you to be happy! ‘Cause I love you so so much! So I’m going to work really hard and earn a lot of money to give to you so you can be happy!” 

Scrooge let loose some unconvincing coughs to cover the fact he was getting choked up. He dropped the ledgers on his desk and wrapped his arms around the duckling sitting in his lap instead. “You know what, Donnie?”

“What, Uncle Scrooge?”

“I think I’m plenty happy right now.”


	2. Scrooge to Donald

“-And the handsome prince lived happily ever after with his husband by his side. The End.” Scrooge closed the storybook softly and place it on his lap. The duck stood up and leaned over to give his nephew his good night kiss. 

The duckling stared up at him with puppy dog eyes. “Read me another?”

“Nope, time for little ducklings to go to bed.” Scrooge ruffled Donnie’s head feathers. “I love you so, so much, duckie.”

Donald kicked off the covers Scrooge had neatly tucked around him and sat up. “How much do you love me?” 

Although Scrooge was fairly sure Donald was trying to stall his bedtime, he couldn’t help but engage him. He was a strong-willed man certainly, but he wasn’t made of stone. He sat down next to Donald on the bedspread. “More than all the gold in my Money Bin.” 

Shuffling closer to his uncle, Donald placed his head on Scrooge’s shoulder. “Really? Do you mean that?” 

Scrooge bopped Donald’s beak with the tip of his finger. “I do.”

Donald smiled and yawned. “Surely, that means you love me enough to read me another story then, right?” 

Scrooge blinked. The kid had him there. He stood up with a sigh. What happened to tougher than the toughies? His wee Donnie had him wrapped around his pinkie finger. “Fine. One more.” 

Donald cried with glee as he thumped back onto his mattress. Curse me kilts, thought Scrooge, the wee one’s going to be up all night at this rate.


End file.
